Surprises Aren't Always Good
by Smartie6
Summary: Ron may not like surprises much anymore. Please R/R
1. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: Like Ron loves Hermione, I love HP, but sadly I don't own it**

**Dedication: To my great friend Alex, without whom I'd go crazy in Astronomy & wouldn't have written half the stories I have. So Alex, here's to you, my human fanfic idea tank  Thanks for everything!**

Sometimes people consider a surprise to always be a good thing. Usually if someone says they have a surprise for us we get all excited and really want to know what it is. They end up giving us news of babies, weddings, parties, or things like gifts an items we really want. However, there is that rare instance were the 'surprise' is not a good one, and unfortunately Ron Weasley had to learn this the hard way.

It was a warm spring day in the middle of April. One of those days where you want to get outside but can't because everything is still wet and soggy from the winter's snow. Ron Weasley sat in the floor of his home, playing with his two-year-old daughter Rose.

"Okay Rosie, you ready to open your first chocolate frog?"

"No! Wait fo' mummy," giggled the little girl.

"Well you're in luck Rosie, your mum just got home," he spoke as he heard the familiar 'pop' of his wife apparating home. The sound of high heels briskly walking on the hardwood floor made Ron know unmistakably that his wife was home. Hermione walked into the living room with her arms full of bags of all sorts from Diagon Alley. Looking up, she smiled when she saw her daughter and husband sitting on the carpet, a chocolate frog in Rose's hands, waiting to be opened. Rose jumped up and ran to her mother with eager, open arms.

"Well hello sweetheart!" she said, picking up her daughter and squeezing her tight, "And hello to you too love," she smiled as Ron came over and kissed her.

"How was work?" he said

"Urgh…busy as usual," she stated, readjusting a squirming Rose in her arms, "It's getting ridiculous with the ministry hiring these half-witted people to do a fully qualified person's job."

"Ah, watch it love, I'm on of those half-witted people," Ron chuckled, taking Rose and setting her back down on the carpet.

"Ronald! You most certainly are not! A git sometimes, yes, but your one of the smartest people I know," she said hugging him and kissing his cheek, "And besides, we all know I married you for your looks," she laughed and gave him a wink as she walked away into the kitchen.

"Oh, I know that's the only reason you did," he mocked in a fake serious voice, 'Oi! Come back in here so our daughter can open her first chocolate frog."

"Alright, hold on, let me get the dishes started!" she shouted over her shoulder. She flicked her wand and the dishes started cleaning themselves. Before walking back out into the living room, she glanced over her shoulder at the small plastic container sitting on the counter. Then with a sigh, she walked out and sat down on the carpet with her family.

"Alright, you ready sweetheart?" Ron asked as he pulled his daughter on his lap. He took her tiny hand in his and gripped his wand, "Okay on the count of three. One…two…three!"

The small child giggled as the wand flicked and a tiny chocolate frog hopped out of its box and leapt onto the carpet. Hermione flicked her wand and the small candy flopped over and laid still.

"Yay Rosie!" said both Ron and Hermione in unison. Rose crawled off her fathers lap toward the frog on the ground. Picking it up she stared at it quizzically, then smiled and started to eat.

"Oh Rose, you are going to be so much like your father," laughed Hermione, putting her head in her hands and shaking it. She looked back up at her daughter who was now half asleep on the ground.

"Hermione, I think you're absolutely right." Ron laughed as he picked up his now sleeping daughter, rocking her in his arms, "I'm going to put her down for her nap, be right back love."

"Okay, when you get back I have a surprise for you," she said quietly as not to wake Rose.

As Ron walked upstairs to put Rose down, Hermione got up and walked back into the kitchen. She flicked her wand again so the dishes would dry and put themselves away. She ducked as a plate whizzed by her head, that's when she came eye to eye with the small plastic container. Sighing, she took the container and leaned against the counter waiting for her husbands return. Her fingers drummed against the container and her mind wandered how Ron would take this. Her stomach knotted, this was going to be bad, and she could feel it.

Ron walked in the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe, hands in pockets. He watched his wife drum on what looked like a small, pale pink container.

"Whatcha' have there love?" asked Ron as he started to walk to his wife.

"Oh! Umm… well it's…your surprise," she said a bit startled, "Is Rose asleep?"

"Yeah she's out cold, little bugger's been running around all afternoon," he chuckled, "So a surprise huh? And it's in that tiny container?" she nodded, "Okay than, well you have your ways so I'm not even going to guess what's in there."

"You probably wouldn't guess it anyway," she sighed, "I just want to help, so _DON"T_ freak out or anything okay?"

"Alright Hermione, but I don't think it could honestly be that bad in that tiny thing," he said.

"Okay then, here goes nothing," she said briskly and walked a few steps toward Ron. She stopped in front of him, put her hand over the lid and peeled it off. Ron looked down inside, and the smirk disappeared off his face. He drained of color and his eyes went as wide as galleons.

**Mwhaha cliffhanger!**

**Onto chapter two!**


	2. Of Reaction & Concequence

"GET THAT BLOODY THING AWAY FROM ME!" shouted Ron. Backing up against the wall he reached for his wand so he could stun the thing and then smash it! He reached in his pocket to find nothing but lint and a candy wrapper. _'Damn-it,'_ he mentally smacked himself for leaving his wand in the living room.

"Hermione, I swear to bloody Merlin that if you don't get rid of that…that…ruddy beast, I will leave and not come back till it's gone!" he panted, not taking his eyes off the spider filled container.

"No Ron, I will not," she said stubbornly, "It's utterly ridiculous that an almost thirty year old man is terrified of a small insect." She took out her wand and pointed it the container, it instantly morphed into a average size glass jar, spider still inside.

"Now, you've got two choices, one you open this jar, pick up the spider, you put it outside and you get over it or you can take the road less traveled and you can sleep with it next to you until you do. So what'll be, one or two?" She crossed her arms determined to win this fight.

"For being the brightest witch of our age Hermione, you can forget often enough that I am in fact a wizard and therefore I can just kill it with a flick of my wand," he said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice, "Or I can make it even easier for myself and just chuck the jar out the window."

"Not if I permanently stick it to your nightstand," she said stepping forward.

"You wouldn't dare," he said, advancing on his wife so that he was looking straight down at her.

"Watch me," was the last thing he heard before he saw her grab the jar and with a 'pop' she was gone.

_"Damn you woman,"_ Ron hissed under his breath as he ran into the living room to grab his wand._ 'No use in apparating now,'_ he thought as he raced up the stairs, down the hall, then nearly bashing down his bedroom door, he skidded into the room. He froze, his wife was standing beside his nightstand with the jar on it and wand in hand pointed toward it.

"So Ron, last chance, what'll it be?" she smirked.

"Bloody hell Hermione," he said wiping his face with his hand, "No, I'm not going to do it."

"Fine suit yourself," she said as a spark shot out of her wand and the glass jar glowed a pale pearl color.

"You can't fake me out Hermione, I know you wouldn't permanently stick that jar to the nightstand," Ron said as he strode over to where she was standing, "It would ruin your furniture and you couldn't stand that." He bent his face down close to hers and smiled at her.

"That's what you think, desperate times call for desperate measures," she said, mimicking the smirk, "I dare you to try anything to get that off." And with that final word, she walked off laughing to herself.

**Kinda short, yes I realize this...  
but that's how the story goes  
Reviews would be lovely  
Chapter 3 comin' right up **


	3. Do or Die

Ron was not a happy man.

For the past twenty minutes he had tried everything he knew to get that jar off the table; spells, curses, and even pulling it off with his bare hands. Nothing prevailed through his obviously futile attempts.

He had to face the facts, sleep with the bloody thing next to him or pick it up and chuck it out the window. Well option one was defiantly out of the question. He could barely be ten feet from a spider without having a panic attack, so he would probably have a heart attack sleeping next to one.

'_The couch!'_ the one thing he could always fall back on! He could get around this after all.

'_Shit,'_ he thought _'No I can't do that, neither of us will get a goodnight sleep without one another. Well at least I wouldn't.'_ He sat on the edge of the bed and put his face in his hands. There was no getting around this one. Sighing, he got up off the bed, and headed back downstairs, into the kitchen where Hermione was starting dinner.

"Okay…fine, you win!" he said flopping himself down in a chair, "There is no way that thing is coming off or that I'm getting around this."

"So what are you going to do?" she asked from her spot at the stove. Flicking her wand to get the water boiling, she turned around to face Ron. She raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner and stared at him, "Well?"

"What do you mean 'well', I don't have a bloody choice now do I?" he said standing up "Come on then, I'm not gonna' have nightmares about this thing, it's getting chucked now! Let's go, come on," he said ushering his wife back up stairs.

Ron stood there, looking at the hideous beast in the jar before him. It just sat there, not moving, staring with its beady eyes. This was it, the do or die moment.

"Are you going to pick it up or just stare it to death Ron?"

"I'm mentally preparing myself Hermione, don't get your knickers in a twist."

Ron heard her snort from behind him and say "Right, mentally preparing." He stepped slowly toward the glass jar, shutting his eyes as he went. Closing his eyes wasn't the smartest idea though. He not only stepped on one of Rose's toys, he also ran into the nightstand he was headed for. Feeling around, his hand landed on the lid of the jar and his body gave a slight shiver. He let out a long, drone out sigh and squeezed his eyes shut even tighter.

"Good job, you've taken so long that the muggles have discovered the wizarding world," said Hermione with sarcasm.

"Oi! I can take s much time as I need. This was your lovely idea, and you don't have to pick it up with your bare hands!" Ron said, still keeping his eyes shut tight.

He slowly twisted the lid off and set it beside the jar. Opening his eyes cautiously, he glanced down in the jar. The spider's leg moved and Ron flipped.

"Okay, never mind, I change my mind, I don't want to do this," he said very quickly.

"Ron you are so close, come on, don't give up now…" Hermione encouraged.

"No, I'm sorry, your husband is a coward, I just can't do it."

"Well okay…but you don't want people to take the mickey out of you if this gets out," she said with a hint of a threat in her voice.

Ron stood still, "You wouldn't do that Hermione, I know you," he said.

"Yes, but you also said that I wouldn't stick that jar to the table and I did that. But don't worry; I'm sure it wouldn't be to bad if it got out. It's only…hmm…Harry…George…Charlie…Percy…Ginny…Bill, oh and Bill will surely tell Fleur…and—

"Alright! Fine! You win again Hermione, I'll do it," he said in an uproar. He turned back to the jar; slowly he moved his hand down into it.

"Ok quick, go open the window," he said. His breaths were quick and labored and every now and then a groan of agony would come out, causing Hermione to laugh.

"Alright, she's all yours Ron," she said holding back a laugh.

'Oh dear Merlin…' that was the last words out of Ron's mouth before he plunged his hand down all the way into the jar, grabbing the spider.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed as it wiggled in his hand. Sprinting to the open window, he chucked the spider out. He raised his hands to his face, checking them out to make sure it hadn't clung to him or bitten him. Once he saw that there was nothing there, he quickly shut the window and fell back onto the bed.

"See, now that wasn't so horrible was it?" Hermione asked softly, trying not to laugh at the scene that had just gone on before her. She sat down on the bed next to him.

"Horrible? Hermione, that was terrible! It almost bit me!" he cried.

"Merlins pants Ron! It did not try to bite you; you didn't give it time to bite you! In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you move so fast in all the time I've known you," she laughed laying down next to him, "Thank goodness I put a silencing charm on Rose's room."

"Please, I'll do anything, I won't scream like a girl every time I see a spider and call for you. I'll kill it myself, just please don't make me touch another spider. I beg of you Hermione," he pleaded.

"Okay deal," she said shaking his hand, "But you have to keep you word or we start from square on again." She pointed towards the glass jar.

"Done," he said squeezing her hand in agreement.

"See, now your learning how to face your fears," she said quietly as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I suppose, but one thing, no more surprises," he laughed.

"Oh but I have one more for you Ron—

"No Hermione, one surprise is enough for today, maybe tomorrow. I don't think I can handle another—

"I'm pregnant."

-FIN-

**Haha it's done! Horray!  
For those of you wondering if his reaction to  
the last part was good? YES IT WAS!!  
Well THANK YOU FOR READING!  
Your extra cool if you review  
& once again thank you to my friend Alex for the story idea**

**-Smartie6**


End file.
